Happenstance
by Hearts Desire
Summary: Marco slash. Marco goes back to the beach to contemplate only to be found by his favourite Micalchuk. I have no clue if I spelled that right! LoL. My first degrassi fic


A/N- Uh-oh, I'm out of the wrestling section again. *Shudders* I'm scared! Where's my Shanny when I need him? Oh, yeah, I'm almost killing him in one of my stories and I'm using him for revenge on JaS. I'm playing. It HAS been a terribly long time since I left my safe haven, though. I hope that this story doesn't suck since I'm new here. I don't know how long I'll last here, but hey, it's worth a shot.  
  
Disclaimer- I own no one. If I did, I would pair up some of these guys ... I'm in need of some new muses. I thought that this song best fit Marco, so hey, here we go. The song is Happenstance by FOZZY! FOZZY ARE HUGE ROCKSTARS! I had to bring part of the wrestling world with me ....  
  
Contents: This is a shorty, but it contains adult themes, and light slash.  
  
-  
  
Happenstance  
  
-  
  
IN DAYS LIKE THESE  
  
WE FIND OURSELVES SEARCHING  
  
FOR ANSWERS  
  
A LACK OF FAITH  
  
EATING US TO THE BONE  
  
LIKE A CANCER  
  
**  
  
Marco sat at the top of the cliff by the beach. It's where they had gone to goof around with Paige and all of those guys. And Paige's brother, don't forget that. Marco pulled his arms around his legs as he thought of that day. Man, he had really blown up of everyone back at school.  
  
But, you couldn't blame him. When Spinner had said all of that nasty stuff to him after his date with Hazel ... it was all too much for him to take. So he had come here.  
  
**  
  
AND WILL YOU BE THERE?  
  
WHEN IT'S OVER  
  
AND WILL YOU BE THERE?  
  
WHEN IT ALL COMES DOWN  
  
AND WILL YOU BE THERE?  
  
WHEN IT'S OVER  
  
AND WILL YOU BE THERE?  
  
WHEN IT ALL COMES DOWN  
  
**  
  
He knew that Jimmy and everyone else had accepted him when he had coem out, but from the one person it matter to him the most, all he got was shunned.   
  
He'd known Spinner for a while now. He thought that Spinner would accept him just as well as everyone else, but he must have guessed wrong becuase Spinner really was acting weird now.   
  
Marco always caught himself wondering about the blonde. If he was attacked in teh streets again, would Spinner help him? If he decided to do something drastic, like take pills or something, would Spinner convince him not to?  
  
If Marco decided to end it now, would Spinner even care?  
  
**  
  
TOO LATE  
  
TO CHANGE WHAT HAS HAPPENED  
  
TRY TO DECIDE YOUR REACTION  
  
COZ IT'S TOO LATE  
  
TO CHANGE WHAT HAS HAPPENED  
  
TRY TO DECIDE YOUR REACTION  
  
**  
  
He guessed that it was too late to turn back now.  
  
Marco turned the blade over in his hands. It was long and glinted in the downing sun. He had taken it from a drawer at home. He turned it to one side, them back to the other.  
  
It would be an easy escape.  
  
He wouldn't have to hear Spinner talk trash or put him down. He wouldn't have to worry about what everyone thought about him and Hazel, or his relationship with Ellie.  
  
Yeah, he could end it now, but would he want to?  
  
**  
  
AND I SEE - BUT I'M BLINDED  
  
AND I SEE - BUT MY FATE STILL FINDS ME  
  
AND I SEE - BUT I'M BLINDED  
  
AND I SEE - BUT MY FATE STILL FINDS ME  
  
FAITH IN WHO WE ARE  
  
**  
  
Marco wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and put the blade down. He jumped and turned as he heard someone approaching. He was suprised to see Dylan.  
  
Deja Vu. He took a seat next to Marco. Marco saw his eyes widen as he bnoticed the blade.  
  
"What's this?" Dylan asked, picking up the pocket knife.  
  
Marco didn't reply, just looked at the blade nonenchantly.  
  
"What were you doing with it? This could be dangerous." Dylan said, closing the knife.  
  
Marco nodded. "I know." he said quietly, "That was kinda the point."  
  
"You weren't going to cut yourself, were you?" Dylan asked softly, a worried look crossing his face.  
  
He knew that when Marco didn't answer, that he was right.  
  
**  
  
IN TIMES LIKE THESE  
  
WE NEED THE EYES OF THE FUTURE  
  
TO DELIVER  
  
THE FATE OF MAN  
  
CAN WE ALL BE SAVED?  
  
AND NOT WITHER  
  
AND WILL YOU BE THERE?  
  
WHEN IT'S OVER  
  
AND WILL YOU BE THERE?  
  
WHEN IT ALL COMES DOWN  
  
AND WILL YOU BE THERE?  
  
WHEN IT'S OVER  
  
AND WILL YOU BE THERE?  
  
WHEN IT ALL COMES DOWN  
  
**  
  
"Marco, you know that that would be wrong, right? You can't hurt yourself like that." Dylan said, slightly reprenanding.  
  
"I know. I just ..."  
  
"You thought it would be an easy way out. I understand." Dylan said, scooting over, "I felt the same way. When I told everyone I was gay, I went through the same stuff you are. Maybe even worse. People weren't as accepting when I came out.  
  
I was teased, bullied, picked on. I lost friends, bascically the only people that would even talk to me were my family. Thank god I had Paige or I probably would have done the same thing you were thinking about. But you can't do that.  
  
Think of all the people you would be hurting. Think of your family and your friends, and everyone close to you. If you were gone ... it would be horrible. See, I thought about killing myself a lot before I decided, "You know what, I don't care what people think"   
  
That's what you have to do. Don't care about what other people think. You have your friends and everyone."  
  
Marco looked at Dylan for a long time, not knowing what to say.  
  
**  
  
TOO LATE  
  
TO CHANGE WHAT HAS HAPPENED  
  
TRY TO DECIDE YOUR REACTION  
  
COZ IT'S TOO LATE  
  
TO CHANGE WHAT HAS HAPPENED  
  
TRY TO DECIDE YOUR REACTION  
  
**  
  
"But what about if all my friends leave me?" he finally asked.  
  
"They won't. If they've stuck with you this long, they will be with you forever. Jimmy, he was there with you when you needed him the most. Paige even says that he stands up to everyone for you."  
  
"But what about Spinner?"  
  
"Don't worry about Spinner. He'll come around. I just don't think he's used to everything around him changing so fast." Dylan reassured.  
  
Marco sat a little while longer, looking at the water. He was so close to doign it. So close to ending everything.  
  
**  
  
TOO LATE  
  
TO CHANGE WHAT HAS HAPPENED  
  
TRY TO DECIDE YOUR REACTION  
  
COZ IT'S TOO LATE  
  
TO CHANGE WHAT HAS HAPPENED  
  
TRY TO DECIDE YOUR REACTION  
  
**  
  
"I was gonna do it, ya know." he said quietly.  
  
"I know. It's a good thing I found you."  
  
"What are you doing here anways?"  
  
"I thought that something was wrong. I figured I'd find you here. It's where you were last time." Dylan said softly, looking out to where Marco was looking.  
  
The two were quiet for a while. It wasn't a bad silence, It was a good silence. The kind between friends. When you just want someone there to be your rock, you have that silence. The kind that makes you feel like everything is all right.  
  
"I like you , you know." Dylan finally said, "I just wasn't sure."  
  
"Really?" Marco asked, genuinely shocked.  
  
"Yeah. That day at teh beach. I told Paige but she reassured me that yo were straight. Dating Ellie even. To tell the truth, it really brought me down."  
  
Marco nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, it's not your fault. You just weren't ready to announce it to everyone yet. I understand how that is."  
  
Marco chewed his lip in contemplation for a second.   
  
"I like you too." he said finally.  
  
Dylan smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. "That's great!"  
  
"Do you -uh, do you want to go grab something to eat or something? All this thinking is kinda getting to me."  
  
"Yeah, sure. It'll be on me." Dylan replied, taking Marco's hand and helping him up,  
  
"Fate sure has a strange way of striking, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it does." Marco laughed slightly.  
  
**  
  
AND I SEE - BUT I'M BLINDED  
  
AND I SEE - BUT MY FATE STILL FINDS ME  
  
I SEE - BUT I'M BLINDED  
  
I SEE - BUT MY FATE STILL FINDS ME  
  
I SEE - BUT I'M BLINDED  
  
I SEE - BUT MY FATE STILL FINDS ME  
  
I SEE - BUT I'M BLINDED  
  
I SEE - BUT MY FATE STILL FINDS ME  
  
FAITH IN WHO WE ARE 


End file.
